Implicated, Obligated
by Ayngel
Summary: Megatron commissions Bombshell to incarcerate the Combaticons; meanwhile Starscream agonizes over the possible revealing of his part in the Combaticon treachery. CRACK, stars Starscream and the Insecticons.


**~Implicated, Obligated~**

**By Ayngel**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer:- I do not own transformers, nor will I make any money out of this story_

_Warnings:- CRACK ! Otherwise - mildly coarse language, story may later contain sexual references but none in this chapter  
_

* * *

This fic arises from me being a rabid insecticon fan, and also from the enjoyment I get from going into G1 and finding 'explanations' for things. Especially anomalies. Like the fact that the insecticons get wiped out in the G1 movie only to reappear intact in Season 3!

The incarceration of the Combaticons in Megatron's mind prison is particularly fascinating, and we're really told little about it. I guess it's always assumed that Megatron 'performed the procedure.' Well I say - he didn't! Somebody far more qualified in such things did. And also that under the circumstances it was really quite 'lucky' that the Combaticons were the only ones who went in 'the Box.'

**Chapter 1**

In his quarters, Starscream paced, all flustered wings and heaving intakes, a picture of agonized agitation.

_Megatron knows …._

_He knows ….. by the temples of Simfur and holy Primus, he KNOWS! _

The more he dwelt on it, the more Seeker's panic escalated_: They found it all. They found the money, the trail, the deals, every last cachet of weapons, every secret base. And all the details of the planned coup. HE KNOWS EVERYTHING _But he forced himself to calm down a little. _He knows everything except ….._

_Except my part in it! _

And no, he didn't know that. Knew nothing of the 'understanding' with Onslaught, the connections with Swindle; who they had not caught - yet. Relief burned in the Starscream's circuits. Megatron didn't know, and he may never know. Probably wouldn't. And even if he did ….

_Well my part in it was hardly very big! Hell – no! I merely – 'dabbled.' And if Onslaught had gotten his way _he'd _have been in charge._ I'd_ just have been – well - on the periphery!_

_Yes – not important at all really! Just – leading the odd squadron here and there! Dishing out a bit of advice. Helping Swindle with deals and stuff. No – of no consequence, really! _

_So if Megatron asks Onslaught now he'll probably just say: "Oh haha! Starscream? Big ambitions, yes, but I can assure you he was never part of our 'big picture.' And he had no hand in the coup …._

For a moment, Starscream almost convinced himself. Then reality came screaming down again.

_LIKE FRAG!_

_Like frag … like frag ….. LIKE FRAG! And they'll turn me straight in, to save themselves!_

And the Seeker began to pace again, his processor a mess of whirling, putrid unhappiness, knowing it would take very little to connect at least the basic tenets of the Combaticon plan to him.

_Oh Primus ….._

Starscream realized that he had stopped and was gripping the rail in front of his large viewing screen, staring blankly yet again the footage of the 'arrest.' Vortex and Brawl on the ground, handcuffed, about half a dozen security drones apiece hauling them up and dragging them away. Whilst Brawl looked as though he failed utterly to grasp the seriousness of the situation - a not unsurprising revelation, only because it was Brawl - Vortex's faceplates were twisted into a cold smile. A _knowing _sort of a smile. Evrerything clanged inside Starsrcream again.

_He'll squeak!_ he thought. _He'll lay it all on the line. Everything about the offworld operation. In a real dramatic, Vortex type way - right at some crucial moment. And I'll be right there, the star of the show!_

Starscream's hands on the rail were shaking. He forced them to be still.

'Stay cool, Starscream,' he told himself. 'There's nothing on you yet. And Megatron will have to execute them. Oh yes – he has no choice. There is no other way he can save face. Oh it'll cut him up inside – even him – Onslaught being his _old colleague_ and all that. Not to mention the loss of his top strategist and the two dirtiest fighters in the Decepticon army. But at the end of the day, he'll have no choice!'

_Then I'm in the clear …._

The footage finished, then, the screen going blank. Starscream looked at the image of himself reflected in the empty screen, wings twitching. "Well Starscream my mech," he said to himself. "You will have to make sure that it happens. That what they know goes with them into the _great void._

The Combaticons _had_ to die.

...

In the control room, deep within the Kaon Decepticon base, Megatron watched the same footage, his face expressionless. Soundwave and Shockwave regarded the back of his helm outlined against the screen. They looked at each other. Nobody spoke.

There was a flurry of footsteps in the corridor outside. Soundwave raised an optic ridge. The footsteps drew closer, and then the door hissed open and Starscream charged in, all flashing red and white and twitching wings. He went straight to the figure before the screen. "Megatron," he began. But the leader held up a hand. "Silence!" he snapped.

Megatron watched the rest of the footage, of Onslaught being chained in the cell alongside the rest of his crew, exactly where they were right now, deep below the base. Starscream's spark sank as the Decepticon leader paid him no heed at all. Not until the screen went blank did he turn.

"I am going to ask one last time. Are you certain?" he addressed Shockwave and Soundwave.

They nodded.

"This 'source' is reliable?"

"Error likelihood less than zero point zero zero five per cent." intoned Soundwave.

"Indeed, we have traced everything right back," said Shockwave. "We lack only information about who provided the money for this venture, but that we shall find out. In the meantime, all roads lead inexorably to Onslaught."

This seemed to Starscream like a good time to make his point. "Yes Megatron! And that is why …"

But Megatron cut him off with a horrendous glower. "Starscream, when I want your commentary _I will ask for it!_" He thundered.

He turned back to the others. "You were saying, Shockwave?"

The second in command hung his head. "There's nothing more to say." he said.

"_Evidence incontrovertible …._" added Soundwave.

Megatron clenched his fists. "Damn it!" He roared. "They're going to have to die, aren't they? Onslaught - my old friend - and the most brilliant strategist and fighters in the galaxy are _going to have to die!_"

Soundwave and Shockwave regarded him sadly as he raged up and down, pausing only to shake his fist at the empty screen. "I have no choice, do I? If I am to keep my reputation as utterly ruthless and intolerant of insubordination! Well what a waste! What a damned waste. Damn you Onslaught!"

But Starscream felt relief trickle through every one of his circuits. Oh by Simfur, Primus was smiling upon him today. He must have done something right in life after all!

"That would appear to be the case, Megatron! A wise choice!" he said loudly.

But Megatron ignored him, darkening. And now, Soundwave was talking. "Alternative may be – available." he intoned.

Starscream's spark froze in his chest as his circuits jangled harshly. An alternative? It could not be! But, to his horror, Shockwave was nodding in agreement. "Indeed!" he said.

Starscream could not help himself. "What alternative?" he exploded. "Megatron there's absolutely no way you can keep them alive after …"

But this time Megatron rounded on him, his face full of that abject fury he saved just for Starscream. "Will you shut up!" he roared.

He turned to the others. "Shockwave?"

"Thank you, Megatron!" Shockwave said it _ever so politely_ in a way which seemed calculated to infuriate the Seeker. If you would hear me out, Megatron …"

The leader's optics glittered, red. "Yes …. well …. _get on with it !_

_...  
_

Shockwave took a deep breath. "Megatron, there is an insecticon on Cybertron - who goes by the name of 'Bombshell.' He is a hive designer from Electraan and counsellor to the late Queen. An expert in many matters of the mind, among them control devices and also - certain 'neural storage' techniques."

Megatron looked only mildly interested, and then irritated, but Shockwave warmed to the subject. "Quite fascinating, actually! Do you know, he was responsible for storing breeders in a disembodied form until their genetic programming matched that of the Queen for the ultimate procreation? Then he also used to program combinations of drones to link up in battle, very useful during the Arachnid war I believe …"

Megatron's face darkened to downright angry. Starscream took the cue. "Megatron, pardon me if I seem rude, but what have Insecticon breeding habits and battle techniques got to do with this the fate of the Combaticons?"

To his relief, Megatron seemed to agree. "Indeed! Make your point, Shockwave!"

"My apologies, Lord Megatron" Shockwave continued, with a little bow. Starscream rolled his optics, turning away. _Sycophant!_ he thought.

"The point I am making," Shockwave went on, "is that Bombshell claims to be able to separate the personality components of Cybertronians and put them in storage, just as he did with Insecticons. Once stored, a unit can remain that way for many aeons, even - _indefinitely._ Or it can be reinserted into a body when the time is right."

Starscream could not believe it. He opened his mouth to utter his _complete incredulity,_ but Shockwave was still talking and, horror of horrors, a smile had crept on to Megatron's face and he was nodding with interest.

"The Combaticons," Shockwave said, "would be one hundred per cent out of commission. But recommissionable again should you ever 'change your mind' and decide they have paid their price, Megatron." His one optic flashed as it regarded the leader. "It may be - useful - if the situation in the war becomes desperate, Megatron. They are skilled combatants."

And now with an increasingly sick feeling in the pit of his energon processing chamber, Starscream noted that Megatron had started to pace again, smiling to himself.

"So they don't die, but they're as good as dead," he mused, footsteps and a light rustling sounding as he coasted across the control room. " And suffering every moment of their 'disembodiment' as a reminder of what they have done, completely at my mercy of me to bring them back …." Pausing, he looked at them all, his face now a picture of undisguised delight. "which I may well decide _never_ to do!"

"Indeed, Megatron!" said Soundwave and Shockwave together.

There was nothing Starscream could do. Megatron's face lit up. "I like it!" he said. "I LIKE IT!"

And then just to finally capsize Starscream's sinking spark, he was raving on. "You know I never _have_ liked execution …. it's too - _final._ No - _punishment_ no regret, no remorse, no self castigation. All just – PIFF! Dead. Far too easy a way out for traitors such as these."

"Indeed!" The others said again.

And now, Starscream could not contain himself. "This is _preposterous,_ Megatron!" he cried. "I mean – an _insecticon._? They're just bugs! And that one? I know of him. He's only here with the others because he was kicked off Electraan. Probably because he screwed up the storage process!"

Stopping before him, the Seeker's optics searched the leader's. " It reeks of a scam, Megatron!"

For _just a second _it looked as though Megatron might take notice. But then Starscream saw with dismay that _look._ The one Megatron always gave him when the leader knew he had a point, but was damned if he was going to admit it. His optics flared and sidestepped Starscream, addressing the others again.

"This - _Bombshell,_" he said. "What are his terms?"

"He is not cheap, Megatron!" said Shockwave. "But I believe a successful negotiation could be made. Insecticons are very partial to – certain brands of energon."

That appeared to render things signed, sealed and delivered. "Very well, bring him in!" Megatron sounded delighted. Good work, Shockwave. I wish an immediate report if you locate this - financier. Otherwise, you are all dismissed!"

...

The others nodded and left, but Starscream lingered, his processor fuzzy with despair. To have to live the rest of his life knowing – always knowing – that the Combaticons could one day pull _his fate_ out of the bag …. The Seeker shuddered.

"Megatron, I must protest …" he began.

But Megatron cut him off, his face surprisingly un-angry – in fact - to Starscream's horror - there was now an elated kind of expression on it. "Starscream, the very worst that can happen is that this insecticon fails, the Combaticons die anyway and it costs me a few cubes!"

"But I ... it ... I just don't think it's a good idea!" It was all Starscream could stammer out lamely.

Megatron's face reverted to it's earlier state, and he gave him a long, hard red glare. "If I hear one more word, Starscream, then you will be joining the Combaticons in storage, _do I make myself clear?"_

The Seeker felt his circuitry tie in knots whilst his spark silently died a little death in his chest. Oh yes, he'd made himself very clear.

"As you wish, Megatron!" said the Seeker, with a Shockwave type bow.


End file.
